


Mon vieil ami...

by malurette



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Chess, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Old Married Couple, Prison, Superpowers, i swear i'll update this someday, like an old married couple, making do
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles & mini-fics pour Xavier & Magneto.<br/>1ère vignette : La vie est faite de compromis. 2ème: Une visite en prison... 3ème : 10 émotions. 4ème : Terrain de jeu. 5 et 6èmes : Décider de ce qui est spécial et ce qui est normal. <br/>7ème : Ce qu'on peut faire de leurs pouvoirs. <br/>8ème : De si beaux cheveux. <br/>9ème : Face à la mort. <br/>10ème : Une fin (im)possible ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Compromis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Toujours chercher une solution qui satisfasse tout le monde."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Compromis  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-Men the movie – X2  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr-Magnus-Magneto  
>  **Genre :** humour/gen/un peu domestique  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de la maison Marvel et de la 20th Century Fox ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Note :** très probablement incompatible avec _First Valss_ ; c'était écrit des années avant sa sortie et je ne tiens pas à aller le voir.  
>  **Prompt :** "compromis" pour Flo_Nelja... il y a longtemps de ça.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250 

Magnus voulait quelque chose de coloré, des contrastes visuels, une matière moderne. Charles refusait mordicus le spandex et les couleurs criardes. Le principe de l’uniforme, pour lui, c’était de mettre tous les élèves sur un pied d’égalité.

« Mais pas que, soutenait Magnus : le costume transmet aussi un message. Nous avons des pouvoirs spéciaux, nous sommes là pour les utiliser. À bon escient, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il. Difficile de se poser en héros quand on ressemble à… fais voir ton modèle ? ...à une chorale de lycée. »  
Xavier s’étrangla : « "Une chorale" ! Erik, enfin ! »

Après maints et maints remaniements, ils aboutirent finalement à un design acceptable par tous deux, mais qui ne ressemblait plus à ce que ni l’un ni l’autre Magnus, ça faisait deux frustrés :  
« C’est mieux qu’un pleinement content et un totalement insatisfait, ça ?  
\- Je ne suis pas insatisfait. Je cherche le compromis. C’est comme ça que les choses marchent, dans la vie.  
\- Et si ce compromis ne plaît pas aux élèves ? ça fera beaucoup d’insatisfaits.  
\- Que proposes-tu, alors, de les laisser choisir eux-mêmes ? pour qu’on se retrouve avec du doré, des rayures psychédéliques, des capes, que sais-je encore ?  
\- Très bien, _impose_ -leur ton noir uniforme sans leur laisser le choix.  
\- Erik, soupira Charles, nous n’en sommes pas encore là. On ne peut pas savoir à l’avance comment ils réagiront, ces enfants. Au besoin, s’ils ont des remarques à émettre, on avisera à ce moment, avec eux. »


	2. Visite spéciale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simple visite de courtoisie, ou bien...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Visite conjugale  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-Men the movie – X2  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr-Magnus-Magneto  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/vieux couple/un peu d’UST ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de la maison Marvel et de la 20th Century Fox ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « Une conversation dans la prison, entre les deux films » pour Flo_Nelja (Avent ‘07)  
>  **Note :** je crois que j’ai réutilisé le même titre pour un drabble Dumbledore-et-Grindelwald quelques années ensuite... oops ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 333

« Ça n’était pas gentil de ta part, Charles, de me faire arrêter, reproche Magneto à son vieil ami la première fois qu’ils se revoient après « l’incident » de la Statue de la Liberté.  
\- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser en liberté après ce que tu as fait, Erik. Tu sais très bien pourquoi.  
\- Blablabla, tu vas encore me ressortir ton discours sur ma soi-disant dangerosité et la divergence entre nos méthodes. Épargne ta salive, j’en ai déjà entendu chaque variation bien des fois. »

Si Xavier s’étonne qu’il ne lui rappelle pas qu’à une époque, ils ne divergeaient pas tant que ça, il ne le montre pas. Magneto le toise sur toute sa hauteur et détaille le fauteuil roulant en plastique.  
« Je suis flatté que tu te sois offert une nouvelle voiture juste pour venir me voir. M’as-tu apporté un cadeau, aussi ?  
\- J’aurais pensé que ma présence suffirait, » émet Xavier, pince-sans-rire. Magneto sourit presque à la plaisanterie.

« Et pour me tenir compagnie quand tu seras reparti, y as-tu pensé ? »  
Il ne lui laisse pas le temps d’un trait d’esprit en réponse, il enchaîne : « C’est _cela_ que je te reproche. M’avoir condamné à l’ennui. L’enfermement interminable dans une cage sans repère, sans espace et sans temps. Le principe de la… punition.  
\- Tu sais pourquoi tu te trouves là.  
\- Oui : parce que tu es trop lâche pour me tuer, Charles. Tu as toujours été trop lâche. Tes idées de non-violence ne sont que de faux prétextes. »

Le Professeur reste digne sous l’insulte, mais s’en trouve blessé tout de même.  
« T’obstiner à me garder en vie malgré les crimes que tu me reproches… je n’arrive pas à décider si c’est cet indécrottable optimisme qui te fait espérer qu’un jour, je me plierai à tes vues, ou si c’est de la cruauté délibérée et si tu te donnes l’illusion de me garder à ta merci. »


	3. 10 émotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissent...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ils étaient pour ainsi dire mariés  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-Men   
> **Personnages/Couple :** Charles Xavier/Magneto  
>  **Genre :** varié  
>  **Gradation :** de G / K à PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Marvel, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « 10 micro-fics » pour Nelja (septembre '09)  
>  **Continuité :** inclassable  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 225 au total

1\. Angst:   
« Je suis désolé, mon vieil ami, mais nos routes se séparent là. »  
(15)

2\. AU:   
« Peut-être... si on se montre des tyrans _vraiment_ éclairés, si on est assez responsables, on peut prendre en main la mutanité à nous deux ? Pour le plus grand bien des humains comme des mutants... »  
(35)

3\. Crack:   
« Tu as envoyé tous tes élèves en mission bidon aux quatre coins de la planète, voire de l’univers, pour m’accorder une après-midi où personne ne viendra nous déranger ? Charles, tu sais que c’est la première étape dans la spirale « je veux contrôler le monde et le plier à mes envies » ? »  
(50)

4\. Crossover: [Harry Potter]  
« Excusez-moi, mais nous essayons d’avoir un duel pour la définition de Pour le Plus Grand Bien et pour l’avenir des humains basiques et de ceux spécialement doués ; vous pourriez aller tenir le vôtre un petit peu plus loin ? Merci. »  
(40)

5\. 1ère fois:   
_Ne dis rien. Je sais._  
(o5)

6\. Fluff:   
Mariés, une maison immense, et combien d’enfants à charge ?  
(10)

7\. Humour:   
« Je viens te faire évader.   
\- Vraiment ?   
\- Non. En tout cas, pas physiquement. »  
(10)

8\. Hurt/Comfort:   
« Je sais, je sais, tu souhaitais ce qu’il y avait de mieux. Mais tu n’es pas Dieu. Ni moi non plus. Nous sommes juste... vivants. »  
(25)

9\. Smut:   
Il y a quelque chose d’irrésistible, un courant qui passe, comme une aura qui l’enveloppe ; est-ce cela qu’on appelle le « magnétisme animal » ?  
(25)

10\. UST:   
Il y a des fois où on se demande pourquoi ces deux là font exprès de s’affronter, et de s’épargner mutuellement ensuite.  
(20)


	4. Terrain de prédilection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'échiquier est leur nouveau terrain d'affrontement. Tellement plus plaisant...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le seul endroit où ils peuvent encore s’affronter  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-Men the movie – X2  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr-Magnus-Magneto  
>  **Genre :**  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de la maison Marvel et de la 20th Century Fox ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Note :** peut se prolonger par un one-shot plus long, _Meilleurs ennemis_
> 
> **Prompt :** « - C’est lui qui joue Charles. »  
> d’après Modocanis sur Arbre à Drabbles (16-26 juillet ’10)  
> recyclage de prénoms et presque de fandom au passage !  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« Qui joue, Charles ?  
\- C’est ton tour. »

L’échiquier se déploie devant eux. Pendant le long, trop long intervalle depuis la dernière visite de Xavier, Magneto l’a contemplé tous les jours, sans jamais y toucher. À force de recréer les coups passés, il se demande s’ils ne mélangent pas et n’était plus sûr de qui avait joué en dernier. Mais puisque Charles lui assure que l’honneur d’entamer la seconde manche lui revient, il tend la main vers les pièces et déplace son cavalier.

« Un mouvement audacieux, commente Xavier.  
\- Et cela te surprend ?  
\- Pas en soi, non.  
\- Attends de voir la suite. »


	5. Cas spéciaux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deux poids deux mesures et une réponse adaptée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Cas spéciaux  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-Men  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Charles Xavier & ’Magneto’ Erik Lehnsherr  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Marvel, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Fronçant les sourcils, Judith ne piqua mot, mais continua d’envoyer ses lettres que Charles jetterait sans regret. »  
> d’après Chonaku55 sur un Sapin à Drabbles (18 déc. ’14 – o6 janv. ’15)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Charles jetterait sans regret un criminel en prison… s’il pouvait avoir confiance dans le système pour lui faire voir ses erreurs et le réformer. Pour les malfrats ordinaires, en bon citoyen, il ferme les yeux et s’en remet à la justice.  
Pour les mutants en revanche, pour ceux que de bonnes intentions mais de mauvaises idées ont jetés sur une pente dangereuse, il reconnaît qu’il n’y croit pas. Il leur faut des conditions spéciales de détention pour les aider.

Il doit cela à Erik… qui se moque ;  
\- Donc tu considères les mutants comme à part de l’humanité commune !


	6. Personnel et important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un cas à part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Confondre important et personnel  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-Men  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Charles Xavier & ’Magneto’ Erik Lehnsherr  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Marvel, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Lorsque nous aurons trouvé nos réponses, reprenons notre combat. » »  
> d’après Cassidy_B sur un Sapin à Drabbles (18 déc. ’14 – o6 janv. ’15)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Notre combat ne concerne pas que toi et moi, c’est l’avenir d’un peuple tout entier qu’il décidera.

\- Mais le peuple en question c’est l’humanité toute entière, humains communs autant que mutants. Nous sommes une variété, pas une espèce différente ; ne nous mettons pas à part. C’est main dans la main que -

\- Tu ne vas pas recommencer ce discours, je le connais par cœur.

\- Je le recommencerai autant de fois que nécessaire pour te convaincre.

\- Et c’est là que tu te trompes : tu ne te bats que pour ça : pour moi, et tu oublies tout le reste !


	7. Expérimentations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Power Perversion Potential?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Expérimentations  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-Men  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** 'Magneto' Erik Lehnsherr x Charles Xavier  
>  **Genre :** science crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Marvel, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "Magnétisme" d’après 31_jours (1er mai '16)  
>  **Prompt :** Yaoi Day (8-1)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Erik a essayé, une fois, de tirer avantage de sa maîtrise des métaux pour manipuler directement le fer hémique et diriger le flux sanguin où il l’entendait. Les résultats de l’expérience étaient… mitigés. Oui, les globules rouges lui ont obéi. Mais la sensation était trop bizarre et le côté déplaisant de la chose contrait ce qu’il aurait dû y avoir d’excitation mentale.   
Ça marcherait en technique de combat, mais pour le corps à corps amoureux, il repassera.   
Charles le console en affirmant que ça n’est pas si grave si parfois ça rate ; c’était l’intention qui comptait. Ils trouveront autre chose…


	8. Crowning glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une crinière argentée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Crowning glory_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-Men  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Charles Xavier & ’Magneto’ Erik Lehnsherr  
>  **Genre :** un peu fétichiste  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** 2\. Qui a les plus beaux cheveux  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Charles essaie de ne pas éprouver d’amertume au fait qu’il a perdu tous ses cheveux si jeune, à un âge où ses camarades de classe attachaient un peu trop d’importance à leur apparence. Il s’est désintéressé des relations romantiques, s’est vu voler ses chances d’une relation physique classique, et s’est efforcé d’apprécier l’air d’intelligence et de maturité que sa calvitie lui donne. C’est mieux que garder des regrets superficiels !

Puis il rencontre Erik, qui arbore une couronne argentée incroyable, malgré son jeune âge lui aussi, et il se dit, sans aucune jalousie, qu’il n’en a jamais vue de plus belle…


	9. La mort de l'autre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deux hypothèses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La mort d’un homme est un échec  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-Men  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Charles Xavier & ’Magneto’ Erik Lehnsherr  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** 4\. Qui ferait le mieux face à la mort de l’autre  
>  **Avertissements :** mort de perso, duh  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 2 x 100

Officiellement, Magneto prétend que la mort de Xavier, c’est un obstacle de moins sur sa route et donc un sacrifice nécessaire. Intérieurement cependant, il rage tant et plus. Ça n’avait pas besoin d’arriver ! S’il était resté à ses côtés au lieu de se dresser contre lui, il serait encore en vie, ils seraient victorieux ensemble et le monde serait bien meilleur ! Il en veut à son assassin de l’avoir tué bien sûr, il en veut à Charles aussi lui-même de l’avoir laissé faire et d’être bêtement mort, et il s’en surtout veut de n’avoir pas su le retenir.

*

La mort d’un homme est toujours un échec, même celle d’un dangereux adversaire. Son esprit et ses pouvoirs étant ce qu’ils sont, le professeur Xavier restera éternellement convaincu qu’on doit pouvoir raisonner tout le monde et qu’avec un peu plus de temps, un peu plus de patience, un peu plus d’efforts, il aurait pu ramener Magnus dans le droit chemin. Il aurait pu obtenir son consentement pour traiter les effets secondaires des dérèglements magnétiques sur son esprit. Il aurait dû l’aider…  
Il en penserait autant pour n’importe qui d’autre, mais la perte de son plus cher ami l’affecte d’autant plus. 


	10. Si seulement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S'il consent à se faire arranger l'esprit ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Si seulement…   
> **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** X-Men  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Charles Xavier & ’Magneto’ Erik Lehnsherr  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** 5\. La fin la plus heureuse pour eux d’après moi  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** what if  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100, dialogue seulement

\- Charles… aide-moi. Aide-moi à ne plus souffrir. Ce monde est injuste et il faut l’arranger, mais je n’y arriverai jamais comme ça. Il y a des colères justes, il y a tant d’erreurs qu’il ne faudra jamais oublier ni pardonner ; je ne veux jamais cesser de me battre, mais j’ai besoin d’un esprit clair pour le faire. Reste à mes côtés, aide-moi à faire le tri dans mes pensées.   
J’ai confiance en toi, en toi seul. Nous sommes semblables. Tu m’aideras à rester moi, à ne pas me perdre, n’est-ce pas ? S’il te plaît…   
\- Pour toujours, Magnus. C’est promis.


End file.
